Starkit's Prophecy :: Loafbud Version
by TangerineHat
Summary: I know this horrible spit-talk of a fanfic has been redone MANY times. I just thought I'd like to do my version of it. I am also known as Loafbud (on other sites). Enjoy! And I won't make Starkit seem like a mary-sue. XDDD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

The sky was a deep shade of blue, flecked with soft, flurried clouds. The moon shone brightly down and casted light to filter down in a small hollow. Four cats sat around a pool of water. They sat expectantly, soundlessly in the night. The wind felt cool and nipped at their bones, causing their fur to fluff up for buttressed warmth and their whiskers to twitch. The cats gazed down at the pond hopefully, their reflections nothing but dark shadows rippling gently along its surface. Suddenly, a dark, ominous shape appeared. It seemed to be a cat—its body was as tiny as a kit. Its unnatural-colored eyes flashed blindly in the depths of the water, staring coldly at the cats around the pool. They bristled momentarily, then they flattened their fur and became less tense once the dark image faded away.

One of the cats, a blue she-cat with brilliant blue eyes, lifted her head, her eyes shining. "There is a prophecy!" she meowed. "_Out of the darkness, stars will come and rid the Clans by the lake from the tiger and holly_."

A white tom beside her gazed with amber eyes, full of knowledge and insight. "It is about Starkit," he murmured, voice hard with determination. "When she reaches to the age of a warrior, she is destined to save the Clans around the lake." He shifted his gaze at a golden tom with a fluffy neck. "Lionheart," he meowed, "she has powers that no cat has ever dreamed of. She was assumed to be one of The Three, but StarClan has partitioned her in her own classification."

Lionheart stared back with knowledge, eyes glistening expectantly. "Should we tell Jayfeather, Bluestar?" he meowed to the blue she-cat.

Bluestar bristled and shot up to her paws. "We mustn't tell him!" she hissed. "He's a medicine cat and the father to Starkit. He has stepped down from medicine cat duty, and so has Leafpool, after what she had said about being mates with Crowfeather of WindClan." She stared at her paws for a moment, tail twitching irritably.

The fourth cat, a dark gray she-cat with ragged and unkempt fur, rose to her paws. "We just can't keep another secret from ThunderClan," she rasped, her breath rancid. "We can't hold our tongues any longer. Whether he's broken the medicine cat code or not, he will still have a connection with StarClan. And he will remain as medicine cat, though I hate the mouse-brain for pulling off such a shady move."

Lionheart looked at the bristling former ThunderClan leader. "So what's it going to be, Bluestar?" he meowed.

The white tom, Whitestorm, stared at her with narrowed eyes. Yellowfang only watched silently, her eyes clouded with gravity.

As if realizing the obviousness of her decision, Bluestar straightened up and sat down, grooming her ruffled shoulders. "Fine," she grunted brusquely. "I'll assign Yellowfang to tell Jayfeather of the tiger and holly." She looked coldly at the putrid medicine cat. "You have until moonhigh to tell him," she meowed coolly.

Yellowfang looked stung, but she then dipped her head respectfully at the leader. "Yes, Bluestar," she murmured. She turned around and slipped in the shadows of the hollow.

**I tried my best to make this sound more detailed and factual with the canon world. And be on the lookout for Butter Mom and Tiggerstar later on! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Rise of a Heroin**

**A/N: Just for a little heads up; for those who've already read the… the… ****_thing_**** called Starkit's Prophecy, you'll notice that this version has changes. For example, Firestar was made as Starkit's mentor. Well, he's not her mentor in here. And the whole thing with Firestar and Graystripe going all frantic over a seven-moons-old kit won't happen here. It is just too unsettling for most people.**

Light filtered through the nursery den. Light birdsong carried through the air, the smell of scrumptious prey filling the air. The noises of daily activity buzzed in the air. Brambleclaw could be heard doling out the sunhigh patrols.

Starkit began to stir in her nest, shared by her mother and her littermates, whom were absent at the moment. She opened her eyes slightly, the sunlight seering through them. Her body felt groggy and sore; she didn't want to wake up just yet. Starkit closed her eyes shut. But Dawnsparkle wouldn't allow me to sleep all sunrise, she thought grudgingly.

A shadow loomed over in the nursery den and she spotted a tortoiseshell she-cat. She paced up and gave Starkit a quick lick between the ears. "Sweetie, it's time to get up," she meowed gently, eyes glistening. "Today is a very important day!"

Starkit felt numb to her legs. Grunting, she stood up in her nest and stretched until her legs visibly shook, curling her tongue in a big yawn. "What is it?" she yawned. With a jolt of awareness, she remembered what today was. Her tiny body shook with excitement. "Oh my goodness," she squeaked. "Today is my apprentice ceremony!" Today was the day when she was going to be made an apprentice! _ I can't wait to hunt with the others, join in battles, and climb the trees…_

To excited, she scurried past her mom, not even waiting for a response from her. She felt like a large bird soaring through the camp, but she crashed into a wall of fur. She stumbled back and looked up to see Dawnsparkle standing in her way. Her eyes were ominous and dark.

"Starkit," she whispered. "You know the Clans don't accept cats like us sometimes." She kept her voice low so that no one could hear her.

Starkit glared up at her. She didn't like the fact that her mother kept telling her this. _Just because Dawnfeather used to be a ShadowClan cat, and my father is Jayfeather, doesn't mean that she was different! Some cats have the sense of crowfood!_

From the Highledge, Firestar scrambled up the tumble of pebbles. He stood at the edge of the elevated rock. He lifted his chin proudly. "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" he yowled, voice resonating sharply in the stone hollow.

Cat had stopped from their daily activities. They fell silent and slowly gathered around beneath the Highledge, giving the ThunderClan leader their undivided attention.

Firestar scanned his eyes over his cats. "Today is a very special day," he began, "when apprentices are accepted in the Clan." He rested his eyes on Starkit. "It has been six moons ever since Starkit was born in ThunderClan," he meowed. "Starkit, please step forward."

Fizzing with delight, Starkit scurried up beneath the Highledge. She stood proud with her tail high, her chin lifted to gaze up at Firestar.

"Starkit, from now on you'll be known as Starpaw." He scanned his eyes of ThunderClan again, finally resting them on a cat at the edge. "Birchfall, you'll be her mentor."

Birchfall stepped up from the back and emerged through the throng of cats. His amber eyes glistened and he approached to his newly made apprentice, resting his chin on her head.

"I'll make you a very strong warrior," he murmured to her.

"Starpaw! Starpaw!" the cats' yowls rung in the stone hollow.

Starpaw felt very treasured by her Clanmates. She felt like she could do anything! She held back from skipping around the clearing and climbing up the trees, scaring the birds and squirrels away. Instead, she stood with her chest out and chin tucked in.

Dawnsparkle and Jayfeather had walked over to her. Their eyes were gleaming with contentment. "This is wonderful!" mewed Dawnsparkle.

Starpaw noticed that Jayfeather looked grave. His blind blue eyes rested on her, his tail stiff. "Come with me in the medicine den," he meowed gravely. Lost, Starpaw followed her father into the depths and coolness of the medicine den. Once she and Jayfeather sat down, she suddenly felt an ominous feeling nip at her shoulders.

"Is there something wrong?" she mewed.

"Daughter," murmured Jayfeather. "I am very proud of you, now that you are ThunderClan's apprentice." He paused, inclining slightly inward. "But there's something that I have to tell you." His voice went lower in a light breath. "A few moments ago, StarClan has given me a sign. They met with me and told me about an upcoming prophecy. They have told me that _out of the darkness, stars will come and rid the Clans by the lake from the tiger and holly."_

Starpaw has heard of prophecies before in the elders' stories. She scratched her ear with a hindleg. "Why are you telling me this?" she meowed.

"Because you appeared in my vision, like a flash of lightning. Your unusual, brightly colored eyes seared through the lake like a hungry eagle. You might be the key to this prophecy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Battle for the Clan

A few sunrises had passed ever since Starpaw's apprenticeship. Starpaw walked out of her nest in the apprentices' den and yawned, stretching each leg in turn. Her head was buzzing like unsettling bees. _I'm part of a prophecy?_ She thought wonderingly. _But I'm too young to pull such a move!_ She began thinking back to three sunrises ago, when Birchfall had took her to journey around the territory. ShadowClan sure was dark and ominous. No wonder her Clanmates kept their distances from them. She was glad to finally become an apprentice, after her sisters were made apprentices moons ago. Starpaw was the youngest of the litter.

Dawdling by her nest, she looked around to find her littermates Flamepaw and Lakepaw. Lying in a nest beside them was Starpaw's friend Jazzpaw. She wanted to wake her up but decided not to.

Starpaw walked out into the clearing. The cats were busy doing their usual activities. She spotted her mentor, Birchfall. He scurried up to her and stopped at her side.

"Do you want to go on the sunhigh patrol?" he asked.

"Sure!" Starpaw and Birchfall headed for the entrance. Before they could reach it any more fox-lengths, a strong scent had slammed into Starpaw's nostrils. She flared them and bristled, skidding to a halt behind her mentor. Birchfalled had stopped too, almost at the same instant as her.

"ShadowClan are attacking!" yowled a cat from somewhere in the stone hollow, voice shrill with terror.

Paws thudded hard on the ground, a wave of shadowy cats swarming out like rats. Cats snarled and yowled all around her. Starpaw's chest gripped with fear. _ShadowClan are invading our camp!_

"Don't just stand their," hissed Birchfall. "Come fight alongside me. Try your best to remember those couple of attack moves from last sunrise's training."

Ready, Starpaw gave her mentor a brusque nod before throwing herself into her first battle. This was all such a rush to her; she was made apprentice only a few sunrises ago! How could she protect her Clan like this, let alone herself? _Maybe I should just back out of this…_

Ducking under a bounding dark tabby tom, who was later bowled over by Graystripe's hefty paw, Starpaw slunk out into the entrance, leaving the stone hollow. The clamor of yowls was faint, yet loud, behind her as she hurried out through the woods. She scurried past thorn bushes and ferns, barely skirting around the thick beech trees. Her heart was pounding, panting hard while her tiny paws thumped on the ground in an endless pattern. Starpaw crashed into a wall of fur and she was knocked over, paws flailing in the air.

Starpaw looked up and saw a large white tom with one of his huge paws being jet-black. He looked down at her from fierce green eyes.

"Out of my way," he hissed, his tail thrashing.

Stunned, and immensely being outsized, Starpaw scrabbled to her paws. "Who are you?" she demanded in her small, defenseless voice.

The white tom puffed his chest out, lifting his chin, his eyes still pierced into Starpaw's fur. "I am Blackstar," he meowed coolly. "ThunderClan has invaded our camp unsolicited about a sunrise ago. They think that they can go away with one move like that?" The ShadowClan leader flexed his claws impatiently.

Starpaw gulped. _Great! What have I gotten myself into?_ But she didn't see any of her Clanmates enter the camp full of wounds, nor did she see them looking suspicious. _He's spitting at the wrong cat!_

"I don't want to land a claw on you, kit," he growled. "But if that's what it takes you to get out of my way…" He trailed off, lifting an unsheathed paw up in the air gradually. His shadow stretched over Starpaw's tiny, trembling body. _StarClan help me!_

A yowl came from behind her and a flash of fire soared over her head, knocking Blackstar over. Starpaw stood up and recognized Firestar pinning the mighty ShadowClan leader down with one paw.

"Who knew that ShadowClan cats were such fox-hearts to hurt helpless kits," meowed Firestar coldly, his eyes like the slits of a green forest.

Blackstar tried to budge but his body tensed. "You just don't know, do you?" he sneered. "Your cats can't keep their paws on their own side nowadays."

Firestar perked his ears. "What do you mean?" he hissed.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten?" snarled Blackstar, staring up at Firestar coldly. "You sent your little flea-brains raiding into my camp!"

Firestar leaned in closer, almost too where the tips of his whiskers brushed against Blackstar's shoulder. "Oh, really?" he hissed, his tone as thin as ice. "Tell me who they looked like."

Blackstar shifted uncomfortably beneath Firestar's weighed paw. "One of them was a black she-cat," he grunted. "I couldn't find out the rest; perhaps they have been rogues." Starkit tensed. _Is he calling us rogues?_

There was a moment of pause. Firestar hadn't said anything until he sharply lifted his paw up, allowing the ShadowClan leader to stand up. "Call your warriors," he meowed coldly. He turned towards the way to the camp and stared in the distance, his forest-green eyes glimmering with graveness. "I'll have a word or two with my cats. Come on, Starpaw." He trodded past the young apprentice, without turning to look back at her to see if she was following him.

Blackstar rose to his paws and glared down at Starpaw, hatred in his eyes. "Oh, he'll have a word alright," he growled. "Make sure that he keeps his kittypet collar on next time!" With that said, he staggered a little and went the opposite way. Pausing for a moment, Starpaw pricked her ears and heard the undergrowth rustle beside her._ He must be taking an alternate route to ThunderClan,_ she thought. With fear gripping her chest, she suppressed a sigh and took off after Firestar's trail.


	4. Chapter 4

_Returning back to the stone hollow_ Starpaw slowed to a halt in the clearing. The ThunderClan warriors who had partook in the unanticipated battle dragged their paws, filing in a single line towards the medicine cat's den. The metallic scent of blood clung in the air like a thick mist cloud. Starpaw's paws trembled at the thought of getting a fatal blow from a ShadowClan cat. Fortunately, none of the ShadowClan warriors were there. _Thank StarClan it's over…_

Starpaw saw Firestar from the corner of her eye. The leader looked untouched, his fur sleek and glowing like the blaze of fire. He scrambled up the tumble of pebbles, showing the pebbles down with his hind legs. He vanished in his den with a whisk of his tail.

A nose had touched momentarily against Starpaw's cheek softly. Birchfall stood beside her and looked down at her with clouded eyes of exhaustion and triumph. "Where were you?" he asked. "I couldn't find a hint of your peculiar fur anywhere in the fight."

Starpaw stumbled on the right words to use, feeling stupid. She stared at her paws, guilt pricking at her spine. "I was going to fetch more cobwebs," she lied.

Birchfall stared at her from narrowed eyes. Then he rested his tail appreciatively on Starpaw's spine. "Well done, Starpaw," he praised. He paused, letting his tail hang. "Where are they? Had any luck in finding any?"

Starpaw drifted her gaze off of her mentor's suspicious ones, lying them on the filing wounded warriors. "I ran into Blackstar," she finally meowed, voice quivering at the mention of the ShadowClan leader's name. "I had some but they dropped out of my mouth and I was so scared…"

Birchfall rested his gaze on her sympathetically. "That's okay," he meowed. "But next time, remind me, even when I'm busy clawing some mouse-brains out. Okay?"

"Alright."

As Birchfall left to join the wounded warriors, Starpaw spotted Jayfeather poking his head out, his blind gaze locked on the wounded warriors, his nose twitching. "Alright, alright, settle down now," he grunted. "Don't get your whiskers in a twist. Blossomfall, Brightheart, come here first."

The two she-cats stood closest to the back. They perked their ears and exchanged relieved glances, trudging out of the line and vanishing into the medicine cat den.

Starpaw stared at the nasty scratch that was on Birchfall's left shoulder_. I wonder if he'll still be able to battle train with me next sunrise,_ she thought with sorrow_. I'd hate to skip a sunrise of training._ She glanced hopefully at Mousuewhisker. _Unless he trains me!_

Larkpaw scampered over to Starpaw. "Do you want to go fetch some moss with me?"

Starpaw's tail wavered high. "Sure!" she mewed.

But they couldn't just go alone, since they were only apprentices. They needed a warrior to go with them. Starpaw had called out to Millie, who were one of the warrior that weren't wounded. She went to their side and joined them. As they sauntered through the wood Starpaw drew her mouth open to taste the air, in case some ShadowClan warriors had decided to stay back for a surprise attack. Luckily, she caught no fresh scent.

"Starpaw," meowed Millie, prodding at a cobweb that sprawled out in front of her, attached from the trunk of the tree to the curve of a low-hanging branch.

Starpaw and Larkpaw both walked up. Starpaw noticed that a tiny spider was rested against it. She flicked it off with the tip of her tail. She and her sister had worked together to swat it down with their paws; Millie had helped, too, and she picked the ball of cobweb up with her jaws.

"Okay," she meowed, her voice muffled by the cobweb. "Let's go find another batch."

As they traveled further, near the abandoned Twoleg nest, Starpaw spotted more cobwebs. Starpaw rolled it up in a ball to where she could carry it in her mouth, and they sauntered silently back to the ThunderClan camp. She knew that if they lingered longer then they'll cause more suspicious from ShadowClan.

Starpaw was the first to step in the stone hollow. The line in front of the medicine cat den was now only containing Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker. Starpaw, Millie, and Larkpaw had slipped in the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather was applying a chewed up dock leaf to Daisy's shoulder. Once he finished, he lifted his head and, with a flick of an ear, ordered Daisy to leave his den. He turned his blind blue gaze at the arrival of the three cats, as if he could actually see them. "What a surprise," he meowed. "Who told you to fetch those?"

Starpaw dropped her cobweb ball down at her forepaws. "I thought I'd bring Larkpaw and Millie along to fetch some for you," she meowed.

Jayfeather said nothing. He paced up to grab the cobwebs from each cat, placing them in his herb store. He paused and sniffed the air, walking over to Millie. He sniffed her shoulder. "You have a scratch on your shoulder," he informed her.

Millie shrugged. "It's just a scratch."

"It's just a scratch," snorted Jayfeather, twitching his tail-tip. "Now I am your medicine cat. Go sit down."

Millie blinked at him. "But, Jayfeather, I'm honestly fi—"

"Sit. Now."

With a sigh, Millie went over to an empty nest and sat down. Starpaw and Larkpaw stood side by side, watching as Jayfeather went to the back in his herb store. When he padded back up to Millie, he flashed his abnormally colored daughter a look. "Get out," he grunted.

Without arguing, Starpaw and her sister tramped out. Most of the warriors were in their dens. Purdy was grooming Mousefur's shoulder by the honeysuckle. Dovewing was softly conversing with her sister, her eyes filled with distraught. The only thing that pricked uneasiness at Starpaw's shoulders was Firestar pacing back and forth along the top of the Highledge. He held his head low, tail thrashing, green eyes searing with rage. He suddenly paused and scorched his eyes over his worried Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come gather by the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

Starpaw could feel the tension begin to thicken in the sunhigh air, the birdsong absent and a gentle cool breeze lightly stirring the trees. Most of the cats came to gather around, even those who had their wounds freshly dressed. They fell silent; the only sound made was a distant pebble falling to the ground, its crack resonating sharply in the stone hollow.

Firestar swam his forest green eyes along his half-tired cats. "ThunderClan," he began. "I have met with Blackstar during the culminations of the surprise attack." He paused, as if searching for those words that clung to the back of his throat. "The reason for his attack party was caused by an attack party that raided ShadowClan camp. And he says that those group of cats consisted of one or more ThunderClan cats."

Startled gasps filled the air. Starpaw stiffened. _Does he really believe that it is one of us? Don't look at me, I'm a purple cat! My kind is very absurd!_

"He says that one of my warriors was a black she-cat," meowed Firestar, once the noise died out. "If I find who's responsible for this, that cat would be sentenced to an exile!" he spat, eyes choked with rage. "I will not tolerate traitors in my Clan."

Cats had glanced at one another. Starpaw had looked back at her father, who was sitting alongside his brother Lionblaze. Jayfeather and Lionblaze had exchanged a misted glance; it bothered Starpaw because there was something about their gazes that made her shoulders prick. _Do they know this she-cat?_

"A black she-cat?" called out Dustpelt from the back. "Could it be Hollyleaf?"

Ivypool looked over at the senior warrior. "But isn't she dead?" she pointed out.

"And why would she want to cause such an accusation?" added Foxleap.

"I mean, she _has_ been gone for quite some time," meowed Dustpelt suspiciously. "Maybe she's working with Sol and she's planning on an attack?"

Beside them, Leafpool had bristled and her tail bushed twice its size. "Don't you _dare_ say that!" she growled. "She wouldn't do such a thing!"

"You just don't know, Leafpool," snorted Dustpelt, watching her through narrowed eyes.

"I _do_ know!" she snarled at him, pacing up.

"Enough!" Firestar raised his voice, lifting his tail for order and attention. The clamor of arguments had ceased gradually. All eyes looked up at him, their pelts still ruffled with surprise and vengeance. He scanned his eyes over his cats' heads once more. "Spiderleg, Mousewhisker," he ordered.

The two warriors walked up through the throng of cats and paused beneath the Highledge. They both looked up, eyes glistening with uneasiness.

"Have you lead an attack party on ShadowClan last sunrise?" asked Firestar, voice hard as stone.

Spiderleg and Mousewhisker both exchanged glances with each other, their eyes sparking.

"Well?" Firestar was flexing his claws, trying to tame his impatience.

Mousewhisker looked up at the leader. "We never did such a thing!" he protested, his body tensing.

"Yeah," meowed Spiderleg, his eyes clouded with age. "When have we ever disobeyed our Clan?"

Starpaw felt uneasiness prick in her tiny paws. She glanced over at Jazzpaw, who only mirrored the same fear.

Firestar lowered his forest-green gaze. "I don't know who's done it," he meowed, "but Blackstar has told me that a black she-cat… But he could've been mistaken on the she-cat part." His glare instensed. "I know you are both very faithful warriors, but how could you have caused such an accusation?"

Spiderleg bristled. "We didn't do it!" he meowed, voice icy.

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses!" snapped Firestar. "From now on, you are forbidden from warrior duties. You will attend to apprentice duties by cleaning up the elders' moss and finding their ticks."

Mousewhisker and Spiderleg stiffened beneah their fur. They lashed their tails and bowed their heads to Firestar. "Yes, Firestar," murmured Mousewhisker. As they walked away, Firestar vanished into his den.

The cats began returning to their warrior duties. Jazzpaw lowered into a crouch and looked over to Starpaw. "Firestar's going crazy," she hissed. "Maybe it was just a rogue?" _That's the same thing that Blackstar said. I'm not sure what is happening to our beloved leader, but I feel something very wrong is going on between ShadowClan and ThunderClan._


End file.
